


When You Love Someone Give Them An Egg

by GanglyLimbs



Series: When You Love Someone... [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Knotting, Multi, Oviposition, Tentacle Monster!Ray, Tentacle Sex, werewolf!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's been feeling left out. Michael and Ray try to rectify that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Love Someone Give Them An Egg

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the hardest I've worked to write porn. For the people waiting for this, I hope it was everything you wanted.

Gavin sat in a nest of blankets, fluffing a pillow as he nervously waited for Ray and Michael to return from the store. Moving from pillow to pillow, and eventually cover to cover, he tried his best keep his mind from thinking about what he was going to do.

He still couldn’t believe he’s going to allow Ray to lay eggs in him.

Even thinking about it had him blushing. The three lads have been dating for a little over two years and, while it’s been fantastic and wonderful and lovely and a bunch of other adjectives he could list all day, there were a lot of things about their difference in species that they haven’t explored. Namely, in the bedroom.

Gavin would admit, it was mostly his fault. As the only human in their relationship, Michael and Ray usually went at his pace, making sure that he was comfortable with everything that was happening, especially when mixing in their monster parts. And while Gavin appreciated it that they’re willing to do that for him, he was getting a little tired of being left out.

How could he _not_ when he walks into their apartment and hears the two of them going at it, Ray commanding Michael to _fucking knot them already_. Or seeing Michael stuffed full of as many of Ray’s tentacles as he could take, so many that Gavin can see the outline of them through the werewolf’s stomach. Gavin bit his lip, cheeks flushing at those flashes of memories, dick starting to stir. Well, now he was going to get that and more.

 The night they had the conversation that led them to where he was now had started out with them deciding what movie to watch on Netflix for their weekly inside date. The three of them had been lazing around on the couch, Gavin and Michael drinking while Ray sipped from a juice box. Gavin had been getting more and more distracted by one of Ray’s tentacles wrapped around his waist, rubbing his skin, when he blurted out what had been on his mind for some time.

“I want to do more in the bedroom.”

Gavin blames it on the alcohol.

Ray and Michael had exchanged looks while Gavin tried his best to melt through the chair. Finally, though, the two of them had been able to convince Gavin to expand on what exactly he meant. And that had led to a long, long, _long_ discussion on how to proceed with this new found information (in which Gavin spent a lot of it blushing, Michael smirking as he went into more detail what exactly he could do to Gavin, and Ray rolling their eyes as they tried to keep things on track). It was Michael that brought the idea up and surprisingly, Ray was the one to object to it at first.

“It’s too much at one time, especially with how you get.” Ray glared at Michael, who did nothing but shrug and grin, before turning back to Gavin with a serious frown on their face. “We should start out small before working you up to that.”

And maybe it was the alcohol messing with his head, or maybe it was the way Ray’s tentacle was still wrapped around him, or maybe it was Michael who was wagging his eyebrows at him, using his fingers to demonstrate what he wanted to do. Mostly though it was the image that Gavin formed in his head. Of Ray forcing his tentacles deep inside, of eggs working into him, to fill him. Of Michael losing control, going full wolf, fucking into him till eventually the wolf’s knot plugged Gavin up.

“I want that.” Gavin had whispered. He had almost lost his nerve when the two of them stared at him with open mouths and dark eyes. But the heat stirring in his stomach had stopped him. Louder, Gavin had declared how much he wanted it.

And now they’re here. They decided to wait a week later, when they could take a three-day weekend and gather supplies. They bought extra blankets and ugly sheets they could ruin, water bottles, juicy fruit for energy, snacks, and medical supplies (Ray had insisted, “Just in case”). Ray and Michael were getting ready as Gavin made the bed to his comfort, but mostly he was trying to shoot down his sudden doubts. A knock at the door brought him out of his head and Gavin let out a shaky “Come in.” Ray opened the door, giving Gavin a small smile.  

“Hey, you ok?” The lad asked, strolling forward. Since Ray’s tentacles were located on their back, they often went shirtless in their apartment, giving free reign to the wiggly appendages and allowing them to now grab at Gavin. One went straight for his wrist, a couple around his legs, and another around his waist, already sliding under Gavin’s shirt for skin to skin contact. Gavin instantly relaxed at the familiar feeling of their rubber like skin.

Gavin took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Yeah, just bloody nervous.”

“We don’t have to do this.” Ray assured him. But Gavin could feel Ray’s tentacles starting to slick for what’s to come and Michael’s been bouncing around all day in excitement, tail wagging and truthfully Gavin really, really wants to do this.

“No, I want it…but…you’ll be careful?” Gavin asked, thumbing at the tentacle who slid from his wrist to his hand.  

“Absolutely, And I’ll make sure to keep Michael under control and not go completely crazy. No harm will come to you.”

“And this won’t actually get me pregnant, right?” They’ve had this talk but Gavin was double checking. (And maybe stalling.)

Ray smiled, not fooled by his boyfriend, before pulling him in closer, more tentacles wrapping around Gavin. One slipped down his pants, rubbing at his ass before giving Gavin a light slap while another roped around his neck. Gavin gasped and Ray smirked. “No. Your body isn’t made to reproduce. We’re safe.”

Gavin nodded, focusing more on how the tentacles were starting to move and caress him. While most of him was glad that this wouldn’t result in them becoming parents, he still couldn’t help but feel some disappointment. He didn’t want kids but bloody hell, did the thought of his partners making him round with child make his dick twitch in anticipation.   

Ray saw, as they see most things. Grinning, they bent Gavin down to their level, leaning in to whisper in his ear. They slid a hand over Gavin’s covered cock, rubbing. Another hand pressed against Gavin’s stomach. “Oh baby, if we could breed you, I’d have you on my tentacles every day, stuffed full. Michael would keep you knotted for _days_ , your stomach would bulge with how much seed we would fill you with.”

Gavin whimpered, hands gripping Ray’s shoulders, nails digging in. Gavin thrusted into Ray’s hand, dick starting to plump up. The tentacle around Gavin’s waist slid down into his pants, sliding down into his underwear to tap at Gavin’s entrance.

Slowly, Ray backed Gavin up till his knees bumped against the bed. They laid down, Ray holding himself above the other as they worked a hickey into Gavin’s tan skin. Ray’s teeth were sharper than humans, sinking into the thin skin of Gavin’s neck easily. Ray licked at the blood, hands starting to pull and push at Gavin’s shirt as their tentacles worked on his pants. Pulling back, Ray ripped the shirt over Gavin’s head, fluffing up his ridiculous hair even more.

“Why do you always dress up before we have sex?” Ray grumbled, throwing the Brit’s shirt to the side.

“I like it when you take them off me.” Gavin answered, leaning up to attach his mouth to Ray’s nipple.

Ray groaned, hands coming up to tangle in Gavin’s hair. Pulling the both of them to their knees, Ray was able to coax Gavin out of his pants. Gavin nipped at Ray’s nipple, licking at the mark he left before switching to the other side as tentacles slid into his boxers, wrapping around Gavin’s cock and playing with his balls. Gavin whimpered, but his eyes flew open when he felt one push at his entrance.

“R-Ray.” Gavin rasped, bracing himself against the other. Ray grinned down at him, pushing the other down so they could get rid of his boxers, admiring the sight of their naked boyfriend. Gavin spread his legs, head thumping against the pillows as he closed his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of Ray’s tentacles writhing over him.

One moved his hands above his head, wrapping tightly around his wrists. Two coiled around his thighs, keeping him spread and pressing against his skin, leaving bruises. There was one still around his neck, flexing sporadically as if to remind Gavin that it was there. As if Gavin could forget. The tentacle breaching his rim was one of the smaller ones Ray owned, the one they normally used to prep their lovers. Small enough that it barely stretched him at first but capable of expanding so as to get him ready for the next tentacle up.

Wiggling, the tentacle was able to breach Gavin’s rim. It slowly slithered deeper inside Gavin, occasionally making the human laugh as it tickled his insides. His laugh stuttered in a low moan once the tentacle brushed against his prostate. Grinning down at Gavin, Ray took his time playing with that special button, pressing against it for large amounts of time before leasing, letting Gavin catch his breath. Then the process started all over again.

“Starting without me?  What kind of boyfriends are you?”

Gavin opened his eyes, staring owlishly at Michael who stood leaning in the doorway, smirking. The human opened his mouth to say something but it turned into a groan as Ray pressed harder against his prostate, one of their hands surprising Gavin as it wrapped around his leaking cock.

“I thought we agreed that you’ll wait in the other room till we’re ready for you.” Ray said, not taking their eyes off Gavin, tentacle starting to move in and out. Gavin’s breathing was getting heavier, mouth wide open for Ray to slip a tentacle inside. There was a brief moment of panic as it slipped further down his throat and he had to fight to not gag. Luckily, he has had a lot of practice and knew what was coming next.

Cool liquid dripped down, sweet to the taste, before Gavin felt a tingling sensation. This tentacle was a special one, marked by purple rings against their usual brown, tanned to match Ray’s skin. At the base, where it connected to Ray’s back, was a small sack that held the liquid. The liquid was a numbing agent, meant to help Ray’s species in preparing each other for mating, but the lads had found it works better to suppress Gavin’s horrible gag reflex. Gavin liked feeling the stretch anyways. Plus, the liquid worked as a great aphrodisiac on humans, making his skin more sensitive to the touch and having him begging to be fucked in minutes.

Gavin greedily sucked down the syrupy nectar, tongue working furiously to please the appendage so it could produce more. Ray was still slowly fucking him with the smaller tentacle but Gavin could feel another, larger one start to bump against his rim.

The bed dipped near his head causing Gavin to turn. Michael had stripped himself of all his clothes and was stroking his cock to fullness, eyes roaming over Gavin’s spread out form before connecting with Gavin’s green ones. Michael smirked, fangs showing as his tail thumped lazily against the bed.

Not breaking eye contact with the werewolf, Gavin tapped his tongue against the end of the tentacle in his mouth, their signal to pull out, before he started to beg. “I want it Ray. I-I want the bigger one. Stretch me more, please.”

He heard Ray groan, almost at the same time Michael did, before both their hand and tentacle speed up, as the other tentacle that was previously rubbing against his entrance started to push in. Gavin’s hips jerked. He would never get over the feeling of having multiple tentacles inside him. The way they squirmed, how they moved at different speeds, was one his favorite things. The more the better. The only thing that could top it were the nights of the full moon, when he usually ended up face down-ass up as Michael, in full wolf mode, pounded into him. 

Unfortunately, the smaller tentacle slipped out of him, moving up to wrap around his dick and help Ray jerk him off. “Ray. Please.” He whined. He could tell that the aphrodisiac was starting to work; the liquid was settling heavy in his stomach, the coolness of the tentacles around his wrist felt nice against his heated skin, and all he wanted was for Ray to fill him more.

“Nah, I don’t think I will.” Ray stopped all movement, grinning down at their bound boyfriend.

“ _Ray_.”

Ray tilted their head, seeming to think about it. “You really want another one, Gavin?”

“Yes.”

“How about two more?”

“Yeah. Yeah Ray.”

“Hmm, how about three?”

“Yes. Yes, please, Ray come on.”

“How about- “

“Ray,” Michael cut in, startling Gavin who had almost forgotten he was there. “If you don’t start fucking Gavin I will.”

Ray stuck his tongue out at the other before returning back to Gavin. “For me to give you more,” Gavin whimpered as two more tentacles pressed against his entrance, barely pushing in. “I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything. I’ll do anything.” Gavin pushed back against the tentacles, trying to take them deeper before he was stopped by the tentacles around his thighs.

“Good boy.” Ray stood, making sure to stay close to keep Gavin pinned down. Tilting their head, they addressed Michael, voice lowering to a pitch the three of them only heard in the bedroom. “You can help, even though you disobeyed me earlier. I’ll punish you later.”

Michael laid his ears flat, though his grin didn’t leave his face. “Of course, my Master.” He stood up too, but was stopped by Ray, hand raised.

“You don’t get to walk. Crawl for your Master.”

Pouting, Michael dropped to his knees, cock hanging heavy beneath him. Gavin could see that Michael was already starting to lose control of his other half. Though his tail and ears are permanently out, fur was starting to grow along his spine and over his shoulders. Coming to stop by Ray’s feet, Michael looked up and let out a little woof.

Ray rolled their eyes but still ran a hand through Michael’s curly hair. “Help me undress.” Ray commanded.

“Gladly.” Michael breathed, hands already reaching for Ray’s pants. Claws barely dimpled Ray’s skin, carefully sliding the form fitting jeans down Ray’s slim hip. Every inch of skin Michael revealed he kissed, occasionally nipping at past bruises. All the time, Ray continued to torture Gavin with their tentacles, teasing him with what the human wanted.

Eventually, Michael relieved Ray of their pants, throwing them off to the side. His hands returned to rest on Ray’s hips, head nuzzling Ray’s thighs. Ray looked down fondly at their boyfriend, scratching behind his ear. Looking up, he returned his attention to Gavin. “I’ll fill you up but first, I want you to eat me out.”

Gavin’s eyes flickered down to Ray’s crouch. Ray’s species was essentially sexless. Each one of them were able to impregnate and be impregnated, their tentacles producing their eggs and a slit leading to their birthing chambers. Gavin loved to play with that slit, licking inside and finger fucking it. He especially loved to watch Michael knot it.

Gavin quickly bobbled his head, licking his lips. Ray grinned, giving one more pat to Michael’s head before climbing onto the bed, straddling Gavin’s face. Michael whined and Ray threw him a look over their shoulder, gasping at the first touch of Gavin’s tongue to their slit. “Stay, boy. You’ll get your prize later.” They gave a particularly hard thrust of their tentacle into Gavin causing the other to squeak. Michael looked down, mouth opening as he got a good look at Ray’s tentacle entering Gavin. His dick throbbed, hips humping the air slightly as he imagined sinking into that tight hole. Whining, he leaned back on his haunches, waiting his turn. He knew it’d be well worth the wait.

Gavin set to work, tongue delving deeply inside Ray. It was hot and slick and soon Ray was riding his face. As reward, Gavin felt another tentacle start to push its way inside. Gavin hissed as his walls were stretched, the tentacle slithering alongside the other. They weren’t the largest Ray had but they were still a good size. The second slid deeper than the first, which was still fucking the human, opening Gavin up further. Already Gavin was feeling pretty full but he could feel another trying to wiggle in. As Ray speed up so did Gavin, tongue flicking faster.

Michael watched the two of them fuck each other, panting, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Gavin’s rim was now stretched around four tentacles, all fucking into the blond. Ray was gripping Gavin’s hair, pressing the man closer so he could go deeper. “Guys,” Michael rasped, hand fisting his dick. “If you don’t hurry this up I’m going knot my fucking hand.”

Ray laughed, breathless, and released Gavin. “So impatient.” But inwardly, they agreed. Their main tentacle-the egg laying one-had fatten up the entire time they had been fucking Gavin, ready to dispose and Ray was ready to breed their boyfriend.

Climbing off Gavin, they gently turned him onto his side. They slowly removed all their tentacles, ignoring Gavin’s whining. Spreading Gavin’s legs more, Ray rubbed his thighs. “You sure about this?”

Gavin hesitated, but nodded. “Fill me up with your eggs. Please Ray.”

Taking a shaky breath, Ray nodded. “Ok, here we go.” Carefully, Ray inserted his main tentacle. It was their largest one and had swelled with eggs, so Ray had to be wary as he pushed it past Gavin’s stretched opening. Even so, Gavin still whimpered in pain. Hushing him, Ray gave the human a tentacle to suck on, letting their liquid soothe the human.

Inch by inch, the tentacle pushed into Gavin, deeper and deeper. Every so often, Ray would pull out, giving Gavin a breather before pushing back in. Once they decided that they had pushed in far enough, enough that Ray could see a faint outline of his tentacle through Gavin’s stomach, they fucked into Gavin for a few minutes, both to stretch him more and to hear his sweet moans.

“Ray, please.” It was Michael who pleaded this time, the werewolf fucking into his hand. His skin was splitting more, revealing fur. His claws and teeth grew and his tail thumped against the ground to the tune of the tentacle sloppily fucking into Gavin. 

Ray threw Michael a smirk before petting through Gavin’s hair, cooing. “Here we go, Gavin. Remember. Steady breaths.”

Gavin’s eyes were hazy, his forehead sweaty. His mouth was obscenely wide open, letting the tentacle fuck harder into his throat. He blinked up at Ray and the tentacle being wasn’t so sure Gavin heard him. Giving the human a squeeze on his knee, Ray gradually started to release his eggs.

Ray watched, almost entranced, as a bulge started at the base of their tentacle, near the sac, then moved downwards. Luckily for Gavin’s poor abused asshole, the eggs weren’t that large. About the size of a cue ball. With how well they’ve fucked open Gavin, the bulge wasn’t too much for him to take. Gavin grunted at the feeling of the egg popping into his rim, eyes widening as the soft shell pressed against his prostate. 

Ray rubbed at his stomach, smiling as they pushed down, feeling the barest hint of the egg. Already, another egg was descending down. Gavin gasped and yelped and mewled at each egg being laid inside him. At four, he was panting, not sure if he could take anymore. Each egg slowly drove him out of his mind. At seven, Gavin was close to begging for Ray to stop, stomach already distended. At ten, Gavin lost control and came, stripping the bed. Ray ran a finger up Gavin’s soft cock, bring it to their mouth and taking small kitten licks. Michael closed his eyes, having to stop himself from orgasming.

Twelve eggs found their way into Gavin, clacking every time Gavin moved. Gavin laid there, skin shiny with slime and sweat, some cum stuck in his stomach hair, belly full and round. The tentacle in his mouth was still fucking in and out and Ray could follow the bump of it through the skin of Gavin’s throat. Giving one last hard thrust into Gavin, to shake the dazed look out of his eyes, Ray extracted their tentacle from their boyfriend’s ass.

“My turn.” Michael growled, hunched over as he eyed Gavin hungrily. His dick was completely hard, base thickened at the end in a hint of his knot. Michael’s back was completely covered in red fur, as was most of his arms and legs. Even as Ray watched, they could see more of Michael’s skin splitting, fur starting to grow. “My turn. My turn.”

“Michael- “Ray started.

Michael snarled, showing his teeth, before bunching his legs and jumping on the bed. Gavin cried out as he was bounced, eggs moving around uncomfortably. Strong hands gripped his legs, pulling him closer to the werewolf.

Before Michael could move anymore tentacles wrapped around his limbs, stopping him. “Michael,” Ray warned. “You need to be careful. Gavin is human and you can break him.”

Michael snapped his teeth at Ray. “My turn.”

Ray growled back, undeterred. “Get ahold of yourself or I’ll leave you here as I breed Gavin.”

Michael was still sneering at them but Ray saw the orange of his eyes dim, the human side taking back some control. Taking a deep breath, Michael slowly let it out. “Sorry. You know how I get with…this.”

Ray nodded. It was one of the reasons they were against this in the first place and why they wanted Michael to wait in the other room. Whenever their species breed each other, they release pheromones, calling to other creatures to come and lay their seeds, to get a more diverse set of genes. Michael not only had the disadvantage of being able to smell Ray’s released pheromones, but because of how strong werewolves’ senses were, it called to him more strongly. Ray was actually surprised that Michael had been able to last this long. “I know. But I also know that you have more control then this You _need_ to have more control or you could seriously hurt Gavin.” Both of them looked down at the human, who was rubbing at his stomach and moaning. The tentacle that had been fucking his mouth now patted his head, trying to comfort him.

Michael closed his eyes, hands opening and closing as he got his wolf side under control. Opening them, he looked at Ray and nodded. “Ok. I got this.”

Ray hesitated but released him, tentacles at the ready to grab Michael again if they needed. Michael moved slower, hands more gentle as they rubbed up and down Gavin’s legs, soothing him. “I’m sorry, boi. Got a little ahead of myself.”

Gavin blinked at him. “I-It’s ok, boi. I just feel…heavy.”

“You look beautiful.” Michael looked him up and down, licking his lips. “How can I control myself with the way look?”

“How does he look?” Ray asked, smugness seeping into every word.

“Like he’s been _fucked_.”

Gavin felt himself blush, face growing hotter. “Guys.” He whined.

“What?” Michael asked, smirking down at him. One finger came down to poke at Gavin’s gaping hole. Gavin moaned and Michael’s smirk grew. “Look at this. Your dripping, begging for more. What, could Ray not satisfy you? You had so many tentacles in you and yet you’re not done. You want my dick? You need my dick?”

“M-M-Michael, please.” Gavin pleaded. His cock gave a valiant attempt to get hard again but Gavin didn’t really care if he did or didn’t. One of his favorite things was to be used for his boys’ pleasure. It left such a warm and satisfying feeling in the pit of his stomach. Spreading his legs wider, Gavin tilted his hips. “I want you.”

Michael had to take another deep breath, stopping his wolf side from going crazy. His boi’s voice was needy and begging, begging for his knot. Groaning, Michael pulled Gavin’s hips closer to him, licking his lips as lined up his cock. “I’m going to knot you.”

“Please.”

Both Ray and Gavin moaned as Michael shoved his cock inside. Even though Gavin had been well stretched, Ray’s tentacles had been flexible, something that had give. Michael was solid, unyielding as he forced his way deeper.

Michael’s mouth hung open, hands gripped tight, claws digging in to Gavin’s skin just a bit. Gavin always felt so good inside, so tight and warm and now there was the extra bonus of Ray’s slime slicking the way. There were days were Michael wanted to do nothing but be where was at right now. Sometimes he did, the two of them having a lazy day, lying in bed as they watched Netflix and listened to Ray stream as Michael lazily thrusted into Gavin.

Shaking his head, Michael focused on what he was doing now. Even though his wolf was begging him to just go at it, to fuck and knot, he had to ignore that. Gavin had never been knotted before and Michael refused to ruin his first experience. Slowly, so slowly, Michael pulled back till he was almost all the way out, then just as slowly, he pushed back in.

The two of then continued like that for a while, Michael leisurely fucking into Gavin, hips slapping against Gavin’s ass and jiggling his protruding stomach. Ray’s tentacle slipped back into Gavin’s opened mouth as others caressed along their bodies.

Michael yelped as something tapped against his entrance, slime slicking the outside. His hips stuttered as one slide up to play with his heavy balls, tickling the sensitive skin. One of Ray’s hands wrapped around his middle, stroking his still human stomach while the other fondled his ear. Ray leaned in close so they could whisper to Michael, eyes keeping in contact with Gavin. “I’m going to fuck you while you knot our boy.”

Michael whimpered, nodding furiously. He fucked a little faster into Gavin as a tentacle wiggled into his ass. He wasn’t sure he was going to last that long with the way Gavin was clenching around him and how the tentacle pressed into his prostate.

The sound of slapping skin filled the room, alongside grunts and yelps and whines for more. Michael was thrusting harder, growling as his knot started to barely pop into Gavin. There were two tentacles now inside him. Michael watched, almost fascinated, as the tentacle fucking into Gavin’s mouth stopped. Gavin started gagging as he was forced to drink down all the cum. As soon as the tentacle retreated, and Gavin got a few breaths in, another tentacle replaced it.

Michael closed his eyes, hips going faster as his end neared. Bending to nip at Gavin’s neck, Michael humped him once, twice, three more times before Gavin’s rim was stretched open enough to allow Michael’s knot to pass. Groaning, Michael pumped his cum inside, the idea that he was breeding their eggs fueling the heat in his stomach.

Arching his hips up so Ray had a better advantage to continue to fuck him, Michael continued to rut against Gavin, pumping him full of more and more cum. Gavin had gone still again, basking in the sensation of Michael spilling inside of him as Ray still fucked his mouth. Suddenly, all of Ray’s tentacle froze, signaling to his boyfriends, before they began to cum. Gavin’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as more cum filled his stomach, adding to everything already there, as the tentacles surrounding them came across their skin. Michael whimpered as Ray’s thick, green cum filled him.

The three of them sagged into the bed, Michael still knotted to Gavin and Ray’s tentacles still inside Michael. Ray ran a hand through Michael’s hair, wiping his sweaty forehead. “You guys ok?”

Michael grunted and Gavin gave a thumbs up. Chuckling, Ray withdrew all of his tentacles. “I’ll go get some stuff to clean us up. You guys are gross.”

Michael spared the energy to flick him off. “S’its your fault.” He muttered, burrowing his face into Gavin’s neck. Laughing, Ray left, waving a tentacle at them.

Sighing, Michael lifted his head to look down at Gavin. “Seriously, you ok?”

Gavin wiggled his fingers, trying to get the numb feeling out, before lowering them to pat Michael’s head. “I’m fine. That was fantastic.” Gavin smiled dreamily at him. “We’re definitely doing that again. But, uh, could you, uh,” Gavin wiggled a bit. “Your pressing against the eggs and it sort of hurts.”

“Oh.” Michael lifted himself as much as he could before gently rolling them to the side. “That better?”

Gavin nodded, curling into Michael’s chest. His eyes were heavy. “I’m tired.”

Michael gave him a chaste kiss, rubbing his back. “You get some rest. Let Ray and I take care of you.”

“You sure?” But Gavin could already feel his body relaxing, sleep wanting to take over.

“Yeah. Besides you need all the rest you can get. Don’t forget, the eggs have to come out.” Michael grinned at him, all teeth.

Gavin shivered, hand reaching down to rub his swollen stomach, already looking forward to it. Closing his eyes, he clenched down around Michael’s knot one more time, smirking into Michael’s skin as the werewolf groaned, before letting sleep take him.

 ~

Come talk to me about this sin at my tumblr-[GanglyLimbs](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms Welcomed.


End file.
